Prompt 058 Dinner A Night Out
by Dracodion
Summary: Fifty-Eighth fic for Fanfic100. Summary: The boys go to a restaurant.


A Night Out

_**Title:**_ A Night Out

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Casey/Leonardo/Raphael

_**Prompt:**_ 058. Dinner

_**Word Count:**_ 2306

_**Rating:**_ NC-17

_**Summary:**_ The boys go to a restaurant.

**A Night Out**

Leonardo knew it was silly, but it couldn't help feeling uncomfortable as he and his two lovers walked in the restaurant. It was one of the more expensive places in the city and Casey was very adamant on taking both him and Raphael here for dinner. He even went out of his way to get a hold of April and ask for help on getting nice suits to wear to this particular restaurant. For him _and_ Leo and Raph. Raph grumbled at first, stating that he wasn't going to dress up as a penguin, but after seeing the outfit April had picked out for him, he slowly changed his mind. Leo had to agree with April though. The outfit she picked out for his brother made him look stunning. The redhead wore a satin black suit with a dark red button-down shirt and a black silk tie. He looked sinful in it, like a devil asking for your soul. Leo blushed as he thought about how he'd willingly hand his over.

He glanced over at Casey. Casey also looking great in his suit. A silver wool suit with a black button-down and a silk silver tie.

_He looks different,_ Leo thought, as he bit his bottom lip. _Different, but really good._

Leo then looked down at his own suit. April insisted he'd wear blue. So he was wearing blue. A midnight blue suit with a light blue button-down shirt and a white silk tie. According to Raph and Casey, he looked good enough to eat.

_Which they almost did,_ Leo thought with a blush as he tugged on his shirt collar, hiding the large hickey his lovers had made on him.

"May I help you?" a man said from behind a desk, raising an eyebrow at the three men.

"Yes, I have a table reserved for me and my friends," Casey said, with a cool look.

The man seemed to hold back a snort as he opened a large leather bound book in front of him. Leo secretly placed a hand on Raph's arm as he noticed the redhead's eyes narrow.

"And you're last name, sir?" he asked.

"Jones," Casey said, as he put his hands down his pants pockets.

The man sniffed then ran a finger down the opened page. Leonardo noticed his eyes widen slightly as he stopped on Casey's name. Leo had to hold back a laugh, more so when his brother let out a snort.

The man narrowed his eyes on the redhead then looked at Casey.

"Yes, Mr. Jones. We have a table for three reserved for you in the private area of the restaurant. That is what you requested, correct?" he asked.

Casey nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I asked for," he said, as a corner of his mouth nudged upwards.

The man sniffed again.

"Very well," he said. He turned slightly to the side and indulgently waved a hand to a waiter behind him. "Show these men to table 11, please."

The waiter nodded and, with a smile, led the three men to their table. After being seated, the waiter stood before the table and placed a hand over his other in front of him.

"While I get you your menus, do you wish for me to bring some water for you as well?" he asked.

Casey looked at Leo and Raph, who both nodded, then looked back at the waiter.

"Sure, three glasses of water would be great," he grinned.

The waiter nodded with a smile then rushed off the kitchen. Casey looked over Leo and Raph, still wearing a grin.

"So? What do you think of the place?" he asked, waving a hand outwards.

Raphael poked at the plastic flower lying in the center of their table.

"Meh, it's alright. Not really my type of place though. You know that, Case. I'd rather go to the Warehouse," Raph said.

Leo thought for a moment. That was the club that Raph and Casey usually went to. They took him a couple of times. He hadn't seen anything wrong there. Clubs that welcomed gays and bisexual people in New York were always good to have.

"Yeah, I know that, Gorgeous, but still, we never went out to an actual restaurant before. And plus," Casey said, his grin now turning into a smirk as he slid a hand up Raph's arm. "I'm really liking how you look in that suit too." He looked over at Leo, smirk widening at the sight of his now red face. "You too, Beautiful," he added, with a wink. Leo ducked his head down, as his face heated up more.

Raph snickered.

"Yeah, I gotta admit. These suits are spiffy, but make no mistake," he said, pointing a finger at Casey. "I ain't wearing it all the time."

Casey looked back at the redhead, still sliding a hand up and down his arm.

"Well, I don't know about that. You think I can convince you other wise? Say, when we're alone back at my place?" he said, with a lusty look. Raph smirked at him.

"Maybe I'll consider it," he looked over at Leo. "What do you think, bro? Think we can put up with these suits so Casey can get his fetish worked out?"

Leo's eyes widened.

"I don't think this is the right kind of place to be talking about these things," Leo said, eyes shifting to the side, paranoid.

Raphael rolled his eyes as Casey let out a small laugh.

"There's nothing to worry about here, Beautiful. I was told these guys are really discreet with their guests. And plus, I'm paying good money here. It's not like they're gonna kick us out for talking sex talk," Casey said, with a grin.

Leo's eyes widened as the waiter chose to return after Casey was finished talking. Leo quickly looked away from the grin on the waiter's face.

_Oh gods, did he hear what Casey said?_ Leo thought.

"Here's your waters and your menus," the waiter said, his grin wider, as he placed three glasses of water on the table along with three menus. "I'll be back in a few minutes and receive your orders." And with a final glance at Leo and his burning face, the waiter turned and left the table.

"Oh gods," Leo muttered, placing his elbows on the table then placing his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, raising an eye brow at his brother.

"He heard you guys. I know he heard you," Leo muttered, shaking his head in his hands.

Raph snorted.

"Like I care. You shouldn't either, unless you're ashamed of us," Raph said, with a fake pout pointed at Leo.

Leo looked up, shooting a glare at his brother.

"Don't pull that on me. You've done enough to me in our life that should have made me ashamed of you, but I'm not. I'm just uncomfortable," he said as he looked away from his lovers and over at an older couple sitting a few feet from them.

A hand grabbed his chin and turned his head back around towards Casey's. He blinked at the dark blue eyes that were focused on his silver ones.

"If you're that uncomfortable, we can jet, you know that, right? It's no big deal to me, and like Raph said, he'd rather be in a dance club anyways," Casey said with earnest. Leo studied his older lover's eyes then glanced over at Raph, who was looking at him with concerned eyes. Leonardo sighed then slowly nodded his head.

"So what do you wanna do then?" Casey said with a soft smile.

Leo thought then glanced back at his brother. Raph raised an eyebrow.

Leonardo grasped his brother's hair tighter with one hand as his other moved down to unbutton the redhead's shirt. He moaned as he felt hands unbutton his own shirt and as a hand slid in, running it's fingertips across his left nipple. Within seconds, his deft fingers had all of the buttons on his brother's red shirt undone and had the shirt opened wide. He lowered his head, licking and nipping the redhead's jaw, down to his throat then down to his collarbone. He moved lower, running his tongue across his brother smooth skin. He stopped when his tongue reached his brother's pierced nipple. He ran his tongue around the puckered bit of skin, nudging the small silver hoop that went through. He smiled when he heard and felt Raph's breathe hitch. He flicked his tongue across the hoop once more before he was being pulled away. He turned around only to have lips press hard against his. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around Casey's neck, pulling him closer. He felt the older man's arms move around him then heard his brother's breathe hitch once more. He pulled back from the kiss and turned his head to see what caused the hitch. He bit his bottom lip as he spotted one of Casey's hands gently tugging on the piercing he was playing with only seconds ago. Casey's other hand was currently tugging down the redhead's pants zipper.

Raphael was panting heavily as he felt Casey's hand pull on his zipper. He'd help his lover…if he wasn't using both of his hands to keep himself from falling to the floor.

"B-bed…" he groaned. Casey smirked, and with a last tug at both his nipple piercing and his zipper, the older man removed his hands.

"Yeah, you look like you're gonna pass out," Casey said cheekily. "What's with you?"

Raph glared at him.

"You happened. If you weren't fooling around while we were in the car on the ride home, I wouldn't be so close right now," Raph muttered. Leo smirked at Raph then grabbed his hand, pulling the redhead's naked chest against his own. He gave his brother a peak on the lips then tugged him towards the bedroom. Casey followed closely behind.

Three naked bodies dropped on the bed, ignoring the trail of clothes that were absentmindedly dropped on the floor, as three sets of hands started to rub and touch every piece of flesh close by. Lips pressed against flesh, licking and sucking, leaving marks and wet trails from searching tongues. Moans and whimpers and purrs came from over-heated bodies as they rubbed against the body closest to them, searching for a little relief.

Casey was the first to move away, only to retrieve the lube he had next to the bed. He unscrewed the cap, squeezed some on his fingers then dropped his fingers between Leo's thighs, searching for the puckered entrance. Once found, first one then two fingers moved their way inside. Casey rolled his tongue around Raph's cock, listening to muffled moans and groans the two brothers made from the pleasure they were both receiving from the older man. He pulled his fingers away from Leo's body, covered the fingers on his other hand with lube, then quickly returned back inside warm body they were in. His free fingers moved between the redhead's legs, repeating what the others did, entering Raph with one then two fingers. Soon, both sets of fingers were plunging in and out of the two squirming bodies, as they both filled the room with loud yelps and begging words for more.

After making sure both holes were stretched enough, Casey pulled back, withdrawing from both bodies. Two protesting voices were heard, only to be stifled as Casey pulled Leo's body against him, back to chest, having him face his brother. He lowered the older brother down on the youngest; settling him down between the other man's spread legs. He moved a hand down, grabbed Leo's pre-cum leaking cock, directing to his brother's entrance. Then, with a thrust of his own hips, Casey pushed Leo's hips ahead, forcing his body to enter the one below him. Two voices yelled out in pleasure as they were both given what they wanted.

Leonardo quickly grabbed onto his brother's hips, thrusting his own at a fast pace. As he felt movement behind him, he spread his legs wider, letting Casey get more comfortable, before feeling the other man's member slowly slide it's self inside him. His eyes rolled back, as his hips slowed down, letting his body relax around Casey's cock. After Casey was fully inside, he thrusted ahead, inside his brother, then back, onto Casey. A low groan came from him as his body felt the tremendous pleasure of taking and being taken at the same time.

Raphael whimpered, burying his face against his brother's shoulder, as his body was jerked from the other men's thrusts. He whimpered again as Leo's cock was thrust inside him then felt it go deeper from Casey, thrusting inside Leo. His let loose a groan as Leo thrusted his hips low causing his stomach to rub hard against Raph's leaking cock, spreading more pre-cum across his abdomen. His breathing quickened as he felt himself get closer. And as his lovers' thrusts quickened as well, he was able to tell they were both close too.

The three bodies moved in a frantic pace now, all covered in sweat, all nearing their release. Three voices began merging into one, moaning, whimpering, and groaning at once, as if feeling the same pleasure. And then, the three voices yelled out loudly, as they all came at once, their muscles tightening and their cocks shooting out hot cum. Then there was stillness, the three bodies panting, all breathless.

Casey was the first to move. He pulled out of Leo's body then rolled over to the side, laying down next the still panting redhead. Leo slowly copied his moves, pulling himself out of his brother then rolled over on the redhead's opposite side. And as the three started to recover their lost breath, arms moved, wrapping themselves around the closest body, pulling them close, all three wanting closeness as they all felt sleep start to move in. And then, dark blue, golden and silver eyes slowly closed and the three slowly fall asleep.

End 


End file.
